Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2t-12+2-t}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2t - t} {-12 + 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {t} {-12 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {t} {-10}$ The simplified expression is $t-10$